Gracia, próxima víctima de la tienda
by maitrikicak
Summary: Luego de que Alma ha sido atrapada, los muñecos esperan a Gracia, ¿Qué podrá hacer Alma atrapada en ese cuerpo de plástico?


"Gracia, próxima víctima de la tienda"

Alma comienza a vivir en su propio muñeco, siendo su espíritu y esencia. Gracia, la próxima niña que busca cautivar la tienda, transformándola en el alma de la muñeca, se caracteriza por ser temerosa. Al momento en que llega a la calle desolada y tranquila, de la tienda, observa la pizarra y decide escribir su nombre, al momento de darse vuelta y observar que hay una muñeca igual a ella, al momento de ser hipnotizada por ésta, intenta entrar a la tienda y obtener la muñeca idéntica a ella, pero descubre que la puerta estaba cerrada, luego de varios intentas por abrirla, se rinde y decide que es mejor volver a casa.

Da media vuelta, para emprender camino, pero la puerta se abre lentamente, con un ruido terrorífico que Gracia decide no entrar, comienza a caminar más rápidamente porque intuye que algo malo va a pasar, pero al momento en que los muñecos voltean la vista para observar que una niña no cayó en sus trampas, deciden perseguirla y obligarla a ser parte de las almas de los muñecos, porque por primera vez, una niña no era parte de su maléfico plan. Gracia se da cuenta de esto, y comienza a correr rápidamente, cruzando calles desoladas, parques deshabitados y tiendas solitarias, para poder esconderse y perder a los muñecos que iban tras ella.

Los muñecos comienzan a separarse para abarcar todas las calles posibles que se pueden encontrar en las cercanías de la tienda, y así encontrar a la niña temerosa que decidió no entrar a la tienda. Alma, llena de susto aún por lo ocurrido recientemente, decide ayudar a Gracia, es por esto que se va sola en busca de la niña y así darles pista sobre lo que ocurre en esa tienda, sin embargo, debía actuar rápido, ya que pasadas 2 horas, Alma será parte de lo que planean los muñecos, sin siquiera recordar lo ocurrido, y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Alma encuentra a Gracia bajo una escalera oscura, no sabe cómo comunicarse con ella, así que se le ocurrió una idea: escribir en la nieve "Tranquila, hace un par de horas yo era una niña al igual que tú, y estos muñecos me transformaron en esto, pero no tenemos tiempo, debemos actuar ahora".

Gracia, asustada y sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, le escribe de vuelta: "No me hagas daño y yo te ayudaré". Ambas comienzan a correr por las desoladas calles, cruzando parques deshabitados y tiendas solitarias, hasta llegar a la tienda los muñecos. Observan detenidamente la tienda, que se encontraba con la puerta abierta y sin ningún muñeco dentro, asustadas y con los minutos contados, entran.

Al entrar, comienzan a buscar alguna pista que les pueda dar la tienda, para parar este círculo de transformaciones que ha vivido la tienda. Al buscar, explorar y rastrear pistas que les ayuden a cambiar el futuro de los próximos niños que quieran entrar a la tienda, encuentran un cajón, con una carta, Gracia se la lee a Alma, y la carta decía que para cambiar esto, deben buscar una máquina que se encuentra en el sótano de la tienda y desactivar la función: "vivencias", sin embargo, ocurrirá algo no esperado.

Al momento en que los muñecos siguen buscando donde esta Gracia, todos llegan a la escalera donde se encontraba, pero no estaba, solo había una pista que les indicaba dónde encontrar a la niña: unas letras escritas en la nieve. Los muñecos rápidamente corren a la tienda, porque descubren que Alma y Gracia tenían un plan maléfico que ningún muñeco quería vivir.

Alma y Gracia suben al sótano, y encuentran la máquina pero no comprenden lo que dice, ya que ninguna sabía leer. Comienzan a apretar teclas pero nada ocurría y tenían poco tiempo para que Alma siguiera ayudando a la niña.

En ese momento, llegan los muñeco a la tienda, y empiezan a buscar a ambas niñas, hasta que las encuentran en el sótano, Alma, al ser más pequeña, logra esconderse, pero los muñecos raptan a Gracia, mientras unos la sostienen amarrada a fuertes cuerdas, otros van en busca de su juguete gemelo: la muñeca Gracia, sin alma ni espíritu aun.

Al momento en que comienzan a forcejear a Gracia de tocar a su muñeca, Alma escribe una nota: Gracia, haste cargo de esta tienda, para que los niños no le teman a los muñecos. En ese mismo instante, aprieta el botón "vivencias", en un santiamén, todas las almas vuelan fuera de la tienda, cubriendo la ciudad de espíritus infantiles, y los muñecos pasan a ser juguetes sin espíritu.

Gracia, desconcertada de todo lo ocurrido, corre al sótano, y ve a Alma tirada como un estropajo junto a una nota. En ese mismo instante, Gracia sabe cuál es su destino, cuidar la tienda de los espíritus que rondan por la ciudad.


End file.
